


Keep Frettin'

by Raicho



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Deaf Character, Deaf Dean Winchester, M/M, Mute Dean Winchester, Muteness, Sign Language, Worried Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 07:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1736183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raicho/pseuds/Raicho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>spnkink-meme prompt fill: Deaf!Dean/Benny, anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Frettin'

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd

            Dean tugged on Benny’s long dark sleeve to get his attention just before he came to a complete stop. Benny turned and faced Dean with a question clear in his expression. The shorter man looked troubled and was slightly frowning, causing a deep crease to settle between his brows.

            Still looking down at Dean, Benny took his right hand and curled his fingers into a fist, leaving only his pinky and thumb sticking out. He took his hand and tapped his curled index finger against the space just below his bottom lip.

            _What’s wrong?_

            Dean lifted his hands and began a somewhat timid and slow signing motion; his index finger pointed in the center of his chest to pull just a few inches outward, _I don’t know if it’s a good idea_. _Sam doesn’t like when I talk about being on my own._

            The large man snorted in amusement and shook his head. He sure as hell didn’t know how to convey his current thoughts with sign this time around, but he knew that Dean would understand his words just the same—Dean had always been a master at reading lips even before he met Benny.

            “Dean, darlin’, you can’t keep frettin’ over this. It’s gotta happen eventually.”

            Dean’s eyes were glued to Benny’s lips as they curled and stretched around every soundless syllable. Dean could feel his frown tugging stronger at the corners of his own lips as he began to respond with a quick movement of his hands.

            _But what if Sam doesn’t like it?_

            Benny certainly noticed the emphasis put into the pinching and tossing motion that illustrated not liking something. It looked like Dean really was worried about Sam’s approval.

            “If he’s any good brother, he’ll support you and whatever makes you happy.” Benny spoke while attempting to translate with sign.

            The deaf man’s mouth hung slightly agape as he faintly shook his head, _Sam is a great brother. He just worries too much..._ Dean signed while putting effort into stressing the significance of holding his two hands above his head and pushing forward twice.

            “Then there shouldn’t be anything to worry about, sugah.” Benny grinned and bent down to smack a quick, puckered kiss on the down curve of Dean’s fading scowl.

            _If you say so,_ Dean smiled as he stepped forward to nudge at Benny’s arm with his elbow. With his back turned to Benny, Dean made another recognizable sign by tugging his right hand with spread fingers away from his head in a quick pulling movement, _Let’s go!_

            The two continued their walk side by side further down the sidewalk that lined the front yards of cookie-cutter homes. They walked for several more minutes until both men stopped in front of a decent-sized red brick home with a big golden dog snuggled up on the porch.

            Dean sunk his hand into his pocket and reached out a piece of paper with an address written in chicken scratch. He looked from the paper to the house number on the mailbox and nodded, _This is it._

            “You okay, Dean?” Benny moved beside Dean and rubbed his shoulder for support.

            _It’s now or never,_ Dean sighed and began treading forward toward the house.

            When both men stepped up on the porch, the sleeping dog had awakened and began barking cheerily as it jumped up onto Dean’s chest with its front paws. The dog was attacking Dean with sniffing and slobbering licks before he had even managed to ring the doorbell to announce their arrival. As it turned out, it didn’t much matter if he rang it or not, because apparently Old Yeller here was a good enough alert for Sam to answer the door.

            “Harley!” Sam raised his voice and the dog jumped down and released Dean from its slobbering clutches.

            Dean grimaced as he wiped at his now sticky face with the back of his shirt sleeve. When he was done at making a show of dramatically cleaning himself, Dean looked up and rolled his eyes at Sam’s broad smile and signed, _Heya, Sammy. You should really keep that mutt on a leash or something._

Sam barked out a laugh before he brought his brother into a close hug. When they pulled away after a moment Sam joked back, _I was expecting you to have a dog of your own by now,_ Dean snorted at that, _they really do help with getting around, Dean. Especially for someone living on their own._

            _I don’t need a fleabag to help me get around, Sam. I’m deaf, not crippled. Besides,_ Dean signed as he stepped to the side so that Benny was now in Sam’s line of view, _I’ve got something better than a dog._

Sam saw the stranger standing beside Dean, and noted how he was tall and broad with a bit of scruff around the edges and a gentle squint to his eyes. Sam’s expression was puzzled but he maintained his smile regardless as he walked forward to extend his hand to the stranger standing on his front porch. The tall man reached out and accepted Sam’s hand and shook earnestly.

            “Hi, I’m Dean’s brother, Sam.” Sam greeted the man.

            “It’s nice to finally meet you. Dean’s told me much about you.” Benny looked delighted.

            Sam’s eyebrows rose at that, “Wait, you’re telling me my brother’s told you much about me?” Sam’s gaze fell on Dean, who was intently watching the exchange between Benny and his brother, “Dean doesn’t talk to anyone besides family.”

            At that moment Dean butted in and punched at Sam’s shoulder, _Yeah, well he’s become sortta like family to me._

Sam looked back at the tall stranger and tilted his head, “And you would be…?”

            “’Name’s Benny Lafitte.” Benny nodded politely.

            Dean stomped his foot against the wooden slats of the porch and signed, _Are we gonna spend all day out here, or are you gonna let us in?_

            “Oh, s-sorry,” Sam stuttered as he backed up to open the door for his guests, “Please come in and make yourselves at home.”

            All three of them walked through the door and into the house. Once they were all gathered and seated in the living room, Sam began asking more about Dean and what he’s been up to recently; it was strangely familiar to that of an interrogation, just waiting for Dean to slip up and admit that he wasn’t managing life on his own as well as he had hoped.

            “So, Benny, how do you know my brother?” Sam leaned forward to rest his elbows on the tops of his knees while he looked across at Benny.

            Dean huffed and rolled his eyes, _Sam, what are you, my mom?_

Benny rested a palm atop Dean’s tense fist and looked over at the deaf man to fingerspell ‘OK’ for Dean to know that he wasn’t bothered by Sam’s questioning.

            Looking back at Sam, Benny cleared his throat and answered, “Well, you may or may not already know this, but I live in the apartment ‘cross from Dean. Met him one night when he came knockin’ on mah door asking for a cup of sugah to make some apple crisps,” Benny squeezed Dean’s hand and chuckled, “T’was a goddamn shame the things lit themselves up like the Fourth of July before we could taste ‘em.”

            Sam nodded slowly, “Okay…” Sam could feel the tension radiating from Dean as he thought about what to say or ask next, “Why are you here, Benny?”

            Dean looked up at Benny like a deer caught in headlights, but the large man relaxed him by rubbing his thumb in a circular motion against the backside of Dean’s hand. When Dean calmed down enough, he dipped his head to signal that it was okay for Benny to continue.

            “I know y’ don’t care for Dean livin’ so far away from ya an’ the family. An’ I know you don’t like that Dean’s all by himself.” Benny spoke and Sam nodded in agreement, “But y’gotta know somethin’.” Benny paused to steady his calm, “Sam, you’re Dean’s world. Your opinion and approval means everything t’Dean. An’ though you’re his world, he needs his own space without ya houndin’ him every day to come runnin’ back home. He’s—we’ve both found somethin’ with each other.” Sam looked over at his brother and noticed a faint blush creep up along the length of Dean’s neck to color his cheeks pink as the deaf man watched Benny’s lips closely, “Dean an’ I want ya t’know that we plan on seein’ more of each other. An’ we’d greatly appreciate it if you’d accept that for what it is. Dean’s not gonna be alone anymore, and we could surely use your support.”

            Sam sucked in a lungful of breath before he let it out to collect his thoughts. He looked across to find both Benny and Dean watching him closely. He held Dean’s stare and asked, _Does he make you happy? Does he take care of you?_

            Offended, Dean signed furiously, _I don’t need someone to take care of me, Sam._

“That’s not what I meant, Dean, and you know it.” Sam snapped back.

It took a moment for Dean to register Sam’s words, but when he did, Dean’s expression brightened and his smile seemed genuine, _Yeah._

            _I didn’t know my approval meant that much to you,_ Sam beamed as he rose to his feet.

            Dean also decided to stand, _That’s all I ever ask for, Sammy._

The two brothers moved toward each other until they were both caught in each other’s warm embrace hugging. Sam looked down at his shorter brother and grinned, “Don’t think that this means you’re off the hook from my constant worrying about you.”

            Dean pushed at Sam’s chest and stumbled out from the hug and laughed, _Once a nag, always a nag!_

Sam smiled at Benny, “Welcome to the family, I guess, Benny.” Benny grinned in reply.

Dean fell back onto the couch beside Benny and leaned over to kiss him. Sam blushed and stuck out his tongue at the sight, “Okay you two, get a room!”

            _Already did, Sammy. Why do you think I don’t live here anymore?_ Dean waggled his eyebrows in a teasing motion.

                The rest of the evening was spent making jokes and laughing until Jess had come home to share dinner with. Dean and Benny enjoyed themselves immensely and promised to come back to visit Sam soon so that Dean’s baby brother wouldn’t worry too much about Dean’s distance. Before they left, Sam had pulled Benny to the side and warned him to take care of dean ‘or else’. Benny wasn’t intimidated by Sam’s attempt at authority, but happily promised that he would care for the deaf man to the upmost of his abilities.

                As Benny and Dean casually walked down the sidewalk back to the car hand in hand, Benny stopped to lean down and kiss Dean’s lips. When they parted, Benny could hear the frantic panting of Dean’s breath.

                “Love you, baby.” Benny whispered as he signed his translation.

                _Love you, too,_ Dean smirked and raised a brow, _so hurry up and let’s get back to the car. Wanna show you how much I love you._

 _“_ Gonna make you purr, sugah.” Benny tickled Dean’s sides as they playfully chased each other down the sidewalk.


End file.
